Bananas for Daniel
by DettyisLove
Summary: What we would have LOVED to see happen in Bananas for Betty. DETTY!
1. Chapter 1

**Bananas for Daniel**

**_CH1_**

Betty Suarez was crazy. It was official.

Especially since she was contemplating on asking Daniel, her BOSS, a rather inappropriate question at the moment

Before she had a moment to reconsider her idiocy, she had already reached his office. She took a breath and walked into his office, automatically wanting to die from embarrassment, especially seeing him sitting at his desk looking so handsome and composed as he was reading something. And when he looked up he gave her a smile that made her insides flip.

"Daniel..." Betty said his name already feeling the nerves and embarrassment flow through her.

"Hey, Betty...how's it going?"

He noticed her face turning reddish "You ok?" he asked curiously.

"Um...this is so embarrassing." She admitted wanting to berate herself at the moment.

"What?" He asked not understanding what she was referring to. Did she want to tell him something?

Her face turned crimson which caused him to look at her in wonder. "You can tell me...anything Betty. You know I'm not shy" he said with a chuckle hoping that gave her some confidence to confide in him, even if whatever she was to tell him was embarrassing.

"Um..." she took a breath "Well...Have you ever...uh" her face turned redder by the second. Now he really wondered what was getting his assistant so flustered. "um...eaten anything...off uh...off someone"

"Like ice cream" she added and immediately shut her eyes from embarrassment of her question. He raised his eyebrow looking at her curiously. He couldn't help but take a glance at her, but quickly shook away the ridiculous impulse. This was his friend, his assistant, Betty. Despite the sexy question she asked he found her absolutely adorable. He couldn't suppress the chuckle from escaping. She was just too cute.

Betty felt like she was such a big idiot. She was sure she was crossing a line of conversation, even with Daniel. She felt even worse when she heard a chuckle escape his mouth.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was up from his chair and walking around to her. He had an amused smile on his face.

"Betty, you don't have to be embarrassed. Uh..." he looked at her and was intrigued by her question. He was surprised that his sweet assistant was asking him that, but he didn't want her to feel even worse.

He looked at her and said "um...I've done it a few times...why do you ask?" he asked wanting to know why she wanted to know.

"Um...I uh...Gio. He was talking about how he would do that and uh...it sounded kind of...hot" she blushed furiously and Daniel never found her more adorable.

"You want Gio to do that to you?" he asked in slight surprise. "WHAT?!" her eyes got wide "NO WAY! Are you _crazy_?" she said in disgust.

He laughed. "You said Gio. I don't know." He shrugged seeming un-phased by her glare.

"NO! I was asking because I uh...I thought of maybe doing that to Henry." She said her face immediately turning red again.

He smirked "Henry" he said with a laugh which caused Betty to look at him with an annoyed look.

"Will he even go for something like that?" Daniel asked with another laugh.

She shrugged. "I don't know..." she felt unsure of herself now. She was an idiot.

He leaned against his desk. "Well, so why did you ask ME again?" he asked. She blushed. "I'm nervous about doing it. What if I do something stupid? Maybe you could uh...give me tips" she asked taking a shy glance at him.

He smiled and pulled her next to him as he was leaning against his desk and put his arm around her shoulder. Betty looked to him in surprise her heart racing.

He looked to her with that same smile. "You're incredibly cute when you blush, Betty, do you know that?" he asked which he noticed made her blush even more. She was surprised that Daniel said that about her, but she didn't expect she would feel this insane wave of butterflies.

"We're friends, right?" he asked. She nodded finding it incredibly hard to breathe at the moment. "Mhm" she responded in a daze.

He smiled. "Meet me at my apartment at 7:30 tonight. I'll have everything."

She looked at him with slightly bigger eyes. He grinned wanting to see if he could cause her to blush some more. She looked really cute when she blushed. He dropped his voice so it came out more sensual "the ice cream... the chocolate," he watched her seeing her take a nervous gulp as he continued to whisper in her ear the toppings he was going to have. "Do you like chocolate?" he asked starting to feel turned on himself.

She barely nodded probably feeling flustered, which was sort of how he was starting to feel. He whispered and added "Strawberries"

Betty was feeling so turned on by Daniel. His voice was giving her tingles, and the way he listed the toppings was making her lightheaded. She was trying her best not to have dirty thoughts about Daniel. He was still her _boss_! And she had a boyfriend. Henry!

_Oh gosh, this was not a bright idea, Betty._ She thought to herself.

Daniel was watching Betty intently, getting lost in her. She looked so... words that were entirely too dirty for him to be thinking, especially in regard to Betty, his sweet Betty. Her lips were red and full, so tempting to kiss, and the flushed look on her face as he spit off the ingredients he was now fantasizing about, made his heart rate accelerate. He let out a shallow breath as he added "whip cream"

She was biting her lip, her eyes closing as he spoke. He cleared his throat and stepped away from her and said in a normal, slightly nervous voice himself "anything else I should bring?"

She looked at him standing several steps away from her. It took her several long seconds to realize she was staring at him. He was just so good-looking. She blushed finding his gaze flustering.

Ugh, why had she done this to herself? "um...I don't know." She whispered nervously.

He smiled seeing her cheeks redden again "Don't worry, Betty. I'll take good care of you" he said realizing how that sounded; he quickly turned to walk around his desk as a distraction. When he was around his desk and saw the flushed look she had, he loosened his tie nervously. He was in big trouble.

Betty felt like her heart was a boomerang inside her chest, and her cheeks were on fire. She felt her body tense at the flood of erotic images crossing her mind.

She was in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bananas for Daniel**

_hiiiii HERE IS THE NEXT PART! You see how much I love you guys, getting this chapter up tonight :D lol_

_ it only gets hotter :D just sayin ;) haha_

_For entertainment only! :P_

**_CH2_**

Betty stood outside Daniel's apartment nervously. She felt like she was going to die. This was ridiculous. Why had she done this to herself? She took a deep breath and knocked on his door, her anxiousness increasing with each second that passed.

It took Daniel a minute before he opened the door. Her heart jumped in her throat. He looked way too gorgeous. He was wearing a black t-shirt that revealed his tone upper body, and blue denim jeans that hung low around his hips. Not only did he look so good in that, he smiled at her and said "hey" in a sweet voice.

She blushed "hi"

"Don't be nervous, Betty. I will make sure you are comfortable with everything"

She nodded taking a gulp. God, why did that sound incredibly hot? She really was in a big trouble. He opened the door more so she could enter his apartment, which felt so...different.

As Betty walked into his apartment he closed the door and leaned against it watching her take her jacket off nervously. Hell, he was nervous. This wasn't some random woman he was on a date with. This was his assistant, his friend, Betty, who he cared about.

As she took off her jacket, he saw that she was wearing a white blouse, navy pencil skirt and black stockings that had little white dots; he smiled finding her so cute. Only she could look that cute. He could also see that she had a great figure. She had a small waist and curvy hips, and although her top was completely buttoned, he could tell she wasn't lacking in that area.

When she looked to him, she was biting her lip nervously; an anxious look in her eyes.

He felt the need to reassure her that he would make sure she was comfortable and that she could trust him. "I know I'm your boss, but you're also my friend, Betty..."

Betty didn't know if that really made things better in this situation. But he was so sweet to try and make her feel less nervous.

"Just take this as a... uh...a tutorial, if you will" he said with a chuckle. She giggled. He stepped away from the door and led her to the area he set up for them. He had pushed the couch back so that there was about two to three feet of space between it and the table where there were two pillows in front of it that had all the toppings arranged. There was a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, a bottle of chocolate syrup, a small bucket of ice cream, and a can of whip cream.

He walked up to the table and said in a joking tone "Isn't this awesome? you get to have your own Daniel sundae" he said with a chuckle wanting her to feel more at ease.

She giggled. "I do love ice cream" she said joking back. He laughed. This was good. They just needed to keep it light and fun.

He took her hand and led her to the cushion on the floor "take a seat my charming friend"

Betty smiled thinking he was being so sweet about this. As soon as she sat down, Indian style, he took a seat beside her. He picked up the small tub of ice cream and the two spoons that were sitting beside it, handing her one. "First, we have ice cream" he said with a grin.

She laughed "Really? I thought we uh...use that, too?"

He shrugged "eh, some people, maybe. I don't really like it. It's too cold. I'll show you how it can be fun, though."

She nodded. He opened the ice cream and took his spoon and took a generous scoop of ice cream. Betty smiled watching him. He looked so adorable. Like a young guy in college dressed the he was. It was so refreshing to see him this way. He looked more carefree, like the world wasn't sitting on his shoulders.

Not to mention how good he looked in his casual clothing; she could never really tell how fit he was in his dress shirts. She shook her head trying to rid herself from envisioning her hands feeling the muscles in his arms. She was broken out of her thoughts when Daniel surprisingly held out the spoonful of ice cream to her.

She looked at him with surprise, but leaned forward and took the bite of the ice cream. Her eyes went wide, as she let out a satisfied "mmm!"

He smiled and let her take that spoon, and took the spoon that he originally gave her "You like it?" he asked as he took a scoop in his spoon.

She nodded "Mhm...it's delicious! What flavor is it?" she asked

"It's called Milk and Cookies" he said before he took a bite. Betty smiled "It's really yummy"

"Mhm" he nodded still enjoying his spoonful. She giggled feeling the tension and anxiousness leave her.

After several minutes of them enjoying some ice cream and talking about random stuff, Daniel said "ok, before we finish all the ice cream, now I can show you how uh...I like to use it" he said, his face turning just a bit reddish. She smiled thinking this was a different sight. Seeing Daniel Meade blush. It was incredibly cute. She looked at his eyes that were shining. She should probably feel nervous, but she actually felt pretty decent, especially after they just enjoyed talking and eating ice cream together.

"Ok...how?" she asked curiously, wondering how he was going to show her. He took a bite and then took her hand in his lifting it to his lips and placed a kiss. It was cold from the ice cream. She smiled at him because she really just found him so sweet.

He smiled at her "How did that feel?" he asked noticing this subtle glow on her face from the lighting in the room. She looked so lovely.

She smiled "pretty good"

"Ok..." he paused for a moment, but then asked

...can I kiss your cheek?" he asked courteously. She bit her lip nodding. She waited for him to take the bite of ice cream. When he leaned over she closed her eyes, his intoxicating scent filling her as he placed a cool kiss to her cheek. "How did that feel?" he whispered against her cheek, his cool breath teasing her skin

"Nice" she mumbled, a small smile on her face.

Daniel wasn't sure what Betty was making him feel. She was so cute and sweet. And he just loved that smile. He smiled and asked "Continue?" his lips still close to her cheek.

She nodded "mhm" He placed another kiss to her cheek, but instead of stopping he placed small kisses down her neck. This felt amazing. His cold lips against her warm skin gave her butterflies, and the fact that it was Daniel's lips on her was making her inwardly squeal. She bit her lip as his kisses continued. His hand had reached the top of her blouse and she felt a button release. Just one, before his kisses trailed to the front of her collar and placed a final kiss to her throat, and oh that felt good, she thought.

When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her face. His beautiful eyes met hers and he smiled at her "Still nice?" he asked in a soft voice, much like her soft skin. She smelled nice, too, like vanilla. How appropriate, he thought.

She nodded, seemingly in a daze. She felt so...amazing, so relaxed; completely unlike how she felt earlier.

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows playfully "now, your turn"

She looked at him with wide eyes, but then laughed. "Really? You, uh...want me to um...kiss you?" she asked, whispering the 'kiss you' part.

He smirked flirtingly "well, if you want to kiss me, I'm all for it" he said with a grin. She blushed, pushing his shoulder playfully. He laughed finding her adorable. He never really felt this relaxed and carefree with anyone, but he always felt this way with Betty. She made him happy to be alive; like he was worth something. No one else ever really made him feel that way. She was such an amazing person.

"Oh, ok" she stammered, but took a spoonful of the melting ice cream. She looked at his eyes, biting her lip in that tempting way of hers. Why must she always do that? He caught himself thinking about her lips a couple of times at work, but would quickly shrug the thoughts away, but this time, it was incredibly difficult to do that, especially when he felt her hand land on his left cheek and lean toward him to place a kiss to his other cheek. Her kiss made an absurd shiver flow through him. She pulled away looking at his eyes "sorry, was it too cold?" she asked.

He smiled and shook his head "no, it felt...nice" he said with a smirk using her word. She blushed looking down, but when she looked back to him she was biting her lip again. It was so tempting. He fought his desire and told her "All I get is one kiss?" he teased.

She blushed further and said "Well, uh...I uh..." she looked at his eyes, a quick pause and then whispered "continue?" now mirroring what he said. He chuckled softly and said "Yeah! Well, uh, I mean uh...if you want to." he felt his own face redden.

She bit her lip trying to keep back her laugh over his enthusiasm.

She took a bit of ice cream. A few seconds later her hand lightly cupped his face while she placed a kiss to his cheek. She was amazed that Daniel Meade was letting_ her_, Betty Suarez, kiss _him_. She hated to admit it, but she had fantasized about him her first day working for him, and then again a few times after she came back to work for him. She couldn't help it. He was an extremely attractive gorgeous man. How could she not?

As she trailed a line of kisses down to his jawline, she heard him take in a breath. As her kisses continued further down his neck, her hand that was on his face, slowly mirrored the path of her kisses, feeling his skin beneath her palm and feeling how warm he was. It felt amazing to touch him and feel his muscles.

He tried to remain composed but she could see that her kisses and hand traveling down his neck and shoulder was affecting him, causing his breaths to become just slightly shallow.

Daniel didn't expect to feel as amazing as Betty was currently making him feel. Her sweet kisses were leaving a tingling sensation in their trail. Feeling her hand smoothly run down his face and neck and across his shoulder made him burn up despite the cool kisses she laid on him. He couldn't help it he placed his hand to her waist wanting to touch her.

Betty couldn't suppress the smile that spread across her face when she felt Daniel's hand on her waist; she placed a kiss to his jaw again before she decided to blow a line of cool air down his neck.

"oohoo, wow that feels good" he said in a daze. She bit her lip watching his face, seeing that his eyes were closed giving in to her; she was amazed that she was making him feel good. It felt ...great to see that she could make him feel this good. She placed one more kiss to his jaw and whispered "Still nice?" she asked.

He let out a breath, his eyes still closed and said "hell yeah" in a softer voice. She looked at him with a bright school girl smile. She stared at him for a few seconds and when she heard him say "don't stop", her insides flipped. She whispered "continue?"

He nodded, his eyes still closed. She found him beyond adorable. How amazing it was to see him look this way. She placed her hand that was on his chest to his waist and her other hand just gently on his face as she placed a sweet kiss to his cheek. When she looked to his face he opened his eyes and when his eyes met hers, she felt her stomach flip. He smiled back at her and oh, how she felt like she went to heaven. It was a perfect smile.

"You're..." he stopped feeling unsure of himself. She looked at him interested to hear what he was going to say "what?"

He smiled "awesome"

She laughed "really?"

He nodded "Hell yeah... do you do that to nerd boy?" he asked feeling slightly jealous.

She bit her lip looking down shyly, her cheeks reddening "no...I uh..." her eyes met his, and damn, if he was to die from a look alone, it would be from the way her eyes looked as they met his, silently telling him that she had only kissed him that way. The shine and look in her eyes, even through her glasses, made him inwardly jump. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but he felt extremely relieved and happy that she had only kissed him that way.

He cleared his throat, "so, uh...ready for lesson two?"

She nodded blushing "what's next?"

He grinned "But of course, none other than your favorite"

"What?" she asked still dazed

"Chocolate" He said in a matter-of-fact tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bananas for Daniel**

Here is the next chapter! I will try my best to get the next chapter up tonight, but not sure I will be able to. Let's hope! :D

For entertainment only! :D

**_CH3_**

Betty smirked "You know my weakness. That's not good" she said with a laugh. He grinned "Oh, but it is"

She gave him a pretend warning glare. He just laughed and said "do you have a hair tie? You might want to tie your hair, so you don't get any chocolate in it."

She nodded and pulled a tie around her wrist and slipped her hair into a pony tail. He watched mesmerized, mainly because he'd never seen her with her hair tied. She looked... beautiful.

She looked at him "What?"

He shook his head "I've never seen you with your hair up."

She looked saddened "Do I look bad?"

He felt saddened that she would think that "no, you look beautiful"

She looked at him in surprise "I do?"

He smiled "Do I have to show you?"

She looked at him with more surprise. He shook his head "You look great" he really thought she looked beautiful. Her face brightened up and she was pretty. She always covered up her beauty.

She bit her lip watching him as he picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and held it out to her "for you my sweet friend" he said with that charming smile of his.

She returned the smile "thanks. I've never had one of these"

He looked at her "Ever?"

She shook her head "no"

He smiled and picked up another strawberry and held it up to her. "May I do the honors in feeding you your first chocolate strawberry?"

Her face turned crimson in response. His smile widened. He loved it when she blushed. He simply watched her, she seemed like she was thinking about it, but then looked to his eyes and said "If you want to"

He didn't expect her response to evoke such a pleasant feeling to fill him. He smiled and nodded.

She bit her lip, God, why must she do that? He leaned closer and held the strawberry close to her mouth. She closed her eyes and took a bite. He watched her getting swept in her, her lips, the way her eyes were closed taking in the moment. She was beautiful. He was about to lean closer and kiss her, but she opened her eyes too quickly. She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her "like it?"

She nodded "mhm...thanks"

"Anything for you, Betty" he said truly meaning it. She looked at him in slight surprise, an admiring smile on her face.

"Now, let's get to this chocolate business!" he said seemingly enthusiastic. Betty giggled finding herself feeling butterflies more frequently with everything he said and did. He was way too charming. He held up the chocolate syrup and placed a spot on his cheek. She laughed "Daniel! What are you doing?" she laughed again.

"Lick me!" he ordered

Her eyes went wide "Daniel!" her face was bright with color. He laughed "Come on!" he said teasingly.

She shook her head "You're insane"

"Maybe"

She shook her head looking at him with that judgy butterfly look of hers. He laughed "What, come on, want me to do you first?"

"DANIEL!" her face was the color of a tomato at this point "What? I didn't mean it that way, geez woman, you have a dirty mind!" he said with a teasing grin.

She slapped his shoulder making him laugh.

"Now, look, the chocolate is sliding down my face. It's going to get on my clothes and furniture."

She laughed shaking her head "FINE! Gah!" she leaned across and licked the chocolate off, laughing as she did. He laughed along with her finding it fun, being this silly with Betty.

"Don't I taste good?" he teased. She laughed her head against his shoulder as they were leaning against the couch. He laughed but watched her as she could not stop laughing. She was so amazing. He sighed, why did she have to have a boyfriend?

Why was he an idiot and took so long to see the woman he had in his life? That she was in front of him this whole time.

She must have sensed his change, and looked to him "What's wrong? I'm sorry. Did I mess up?" she said worriedly. Why did she always think she was messing up? He couldn't understand that. She was perfect the way she was. He looked at her suddenly feeling overcome with the feelings she gave him. "Nothing, uh...I'm fine."

She looked at his eyes "tell me"

He shook his head "It's nothing Betty"

She looked at his eyes in worry. He couldn't take the look in her eyes "please, I'm fine" he smiled at her "I promise"

He sighed and told her a half reason "I just...I don't like when you think you're not good enough. You're beautiful, and amazing, and everything you do is perfect. I don't want you to think otherwise"

She looked at him in surprise, his words reaching her heart. She wondered why he was telling her that. Of course, she knew why. It was transparent that she was self-conscious of her looks.

"You're an amazing, beautiful woman, Betty. And I am...so happy that you are in my life" he said voicing what he seemed to realize.

A small smile swept her face. "Your turn" she said holding out the chocolate syrup to him. He looked at her and felt a wave of desire flood him. This wasn't good. He knew he should end this 'session' between them, but the look in her eyes was too compelling. He was in big trouble, for sure.

He took a gulp, and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when she unbuttoned the upper two buttons of her blouse. He felt like his body was on fire. Seeing just a glimpse of her ample breasts was making him nervous. He looked at her in surprise.

She smiled at him "You show me again, and I'll try" she said. Betty didn't know what was coming over her. She felt beautiful, somehow. Daniel made her feel that way. Just the way he looked at her. And all that he said.

He pulled her just a little closer and looked into her eyes, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He was nuts. He should stop before he finds himself falling in love with her. She has a boyfriend for crying out loud.

He placed his hand to her shirt; looking into her eyes "one more button?" he asked his finger swirling around the button's rim. She nodded her eyes still on his.

He popped open the button and pushed the sleeves just a little over her shoulders so he had more access. This was not good, but he couldn't stop. He lifted the bottle of syrup and began the trail of chocolate right at the center of her breasts and up her throat along her neck ending just below her jaw. She was so hot!

She was breathing a little deeper. It was making him dizzy, but he couldn't stop the kiss he placed on her cheek. He smiled and placed another kiss there. She was so cute, his Betty. The feelings she elicited in him drove him crazy. She was the only woman he'd ever met that could be both adorable and hot in the same moment. Feeling her soft skin beneath his lips was enflaming his heart.

Feeling Daniel's lips on her skin again made her tremble. She felt beautiful. She knew she should stop this. It wasn't right, especially since every kiss seemed to be intensifying these feelings that she probably should not be having about her boss, her friend, Daniel.

When she felt his tongue lick some of the chocolate away, her head dropped back, as she closed her eyes getting lost in the feeling. It felt so good to feel his tongue, his lips on her skin. When his mouth reached her throat, she was taking in deeper breaths, her chest rising and falling. She lifted her hands to hold onto his arms, causing him to take in a breath.

Daniel had started to get lost in Betty's beautiful body, especially when he reached her throat. "You're so beautiful" he mumbled into her skin.

"Mm" she responded and that is what snapped him back to reality. Suddenly he stopped, and she opened her eyes looking at him in question.

"That's enough" he whispered. She suddenly looked nervous; he didn't want to make her feel weird, so he smiled and said "now, your turn, and then you pass" he said with a laugh.

She laughed and nodded. He stood up and when his fingers reached the hem of his shirt, she took a gulp seeing that he was going to take his shirt off. Oh goodness, she thought. When he lifted the shirt over his stomach, and abs, and chest, oh god, she was going to die. He was gorgeous. She'd seen him in boxers before, but somehow this felt different. Perhaps, because she was feeling a different way about him, now

He also looked at lot more fit than when she last saw him in the minimum amount of clothing.

He grinned seeing that she was staring at his chest. He chuckled finding the humor he felt with her resurfacing "Betty! Are you checking me out?" he said teasingly.

She blushed crimson "um...noo! Daniel, I uh..." she looked flustered and he found her cute. He really loved it when she blushed.

He laughed and sat down beside her nudging her shoulder playfully "It's fine, I'm just teasing you. I love it when you blush" he said causing her stomach to flip. Oh, what was he doing to her?

She blushed further taking a shy look at him. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "My body is your canvas." He said lying down on the floor. Betty took a gulp, her eyes wide, as she stared at him lying down on the floor with no shirt on willing her to do whatever she wanted to him. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Um...what should I put?" she asked nervously.

He just looked at her, "have fun" he said wanting the playfulness to come back between them. It was a safer feeling, he thought.

With shaking hands she picked up the whip cream canister and shook it. She leaned over him her heart galloping inside as she looked at him. Oh, he was so beautiful. He simply smiled at her, trusting her completely. It was an amazing feeling.

She bit her lip and smiled at him as she began spraying the whip cream on his chest, focused on her task.

Daniel watched her in fascination; she looked so sexy with her blouse half opened, chocolate on her chest, and her hair tied back with a loose strand in front of her face; that glow still apparent.

Yet, she still looked so incredibly cute all focused and biting her lip in that way of hers, and when she stopped the grin that swept her face made him laugh "oh lord, what did you do to me?" he asked causing her to giggle.

When he looked down he saw it spelled something. She laughed some more and when he finally was able to understand what she wrote he laughed heartily causing her to fall into a fit of giggles.

He grinned shaking his head. That was his Betty alright. She had written Betty on his chest. He couldn't deny how that made him feel. It made him happy. Her name filled his heart and mind anyway. It was only fitting that she wrote her name on his body.

She looked to him with a jovial smile and he grinned at her.

He sat up and picked up the whip cream canister and shook it before he sprayed her with it. She gasped and squealed "Daniel!" she laughed.

She tried to grab the canister from him, a hand on the table for support, but because of the whip cream in her hand she slipped falling forward on top of him. They looked at each other, seeing that both of them were covered in whip cream, Daniel's chest and face, Betty's shirt not only had whip cream, but chocolate all over the front of her blouse and chest. They burst into laughter, this overflowing surge of joy enveloping them.

Daniel's hands landed on her shoulders to hold her up and look at her face.

She felt butterflies.

This was silly. They were both crazy.

After their laughing subsided, they looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Daniel's hand lifted to her face to push back a few fallen strands of hair as he looked into her eyes. She bit her lip unable to take her eyes off him.

There was this intense gravitation she felt toward him; she was fighting it back. She wanted to kiss him. When he smiled at her she looked away from his eyes "I think...I should go now" she said before things got even messier between them.

He nodded, clearing his throat "Ya, uh...ok" they both sat up, Daniel got up and held his hand out for her. She took it thankfully. He looked her up and down trying to hide his amusement at her appearance as he said "uh, let me get you a towel to clean up" he said before he went to retrieve it.

When he came back he handed her a towel. She took it and wiped away the whip cream and chocolate that covered her. How was she going to explain this to her family if they were to see her? While she tried to clean as much of the toppings the covered her away, Daniel was cleaning himself up as well. She bit her lip to keep from smirking as she watched him wipe the whip cream and chocolate off his chest.

His eyes lifted to her, and when he saw her smirking at him, he shook his head laughing. "Are you smirking at me young lady? How dare you make fun of me? This is all your doing!" he said teasingly. She laughed, "It's your fault too!" she said

He nodded with a grin "yea, but it was fun, right?"

She nodded "hmhm, I suppose" she said as she wiped the chocolate off her neck. When she reached her chest, she took a shy glance at Daniel, who was watching her but looked away. She bit her lip and wiped the remaining chocolate off.

When they both were semi-cleaned enough, Betty picked up her jacket and bag walking to the door as she buttoned up her shirt.

Daniel felt his heart pound as she walked to the door. He leaned against the doorway and said "hope everything goes well with ...you know" he said gesturing to her covered in toppings.

She blushed "thanks um...for helping, I guess."

He gulped nervously finding it harder to breathe all the sudden. She was still standing in front of him.

Betty felt frozen in place, unable to leave. It was when he smiled at her that she regained consciousness. She smiled "I'll see you later"

He nodded "Yep"

"bye"

He smirked seeing that she was not moving "bye"

She finally rolled her eyes "You're annoying sometimes"

He laughed and said "you're adorable all times"

She looked at him and felt an incapacity to breathe. He smirked at her "good night, Betty"

She nodded and started to leave. She turned and said "bye Daniel"


	4. Chapter 4

**Bananas for Daniel**

Hi here is the next chapter. I think I won't be able to have the next chapter up until Sunday. So ya...hope you enjoy! have a great weekend. LOVE YOU ALL! 3 =)

For entertainment only :P

* * *

**_CH4_**

Betty walked into her house, and up the stairs. When she reached the hallway to her room, Hilda walked out of the bathroom to see her. "Betty!"

"hi Hilda" she said, although she still felt like she was in a daze. Hilda looked at her oddly. "What in the heck happened to you? Why do you have chocolate all over your clothes and hair?"

Betty bit her lip "uh..." she should have prepared something on the way. She was too lost in her thoughts on the way home to think properly. "Um...well, Daniel and I were having ice cream sundaes and uh...I tripped and got chocolate all over me" she said, her face turning crimson thinking about what really happened.

Hilda looked at her suspiciously. "Mhm...so, you and Daniel, huh?" she asked, causing Betty to roll her eyes at her sister. "Yes, what do you want? We're friends. We spend time together. That's what friends do!" she said defensively.

Her sister looked at her "ok"

Betty looked at her "ok?"

Hilda shrugged "Uh...you're twenty-four, Betty. You can do whatever you want with your...Daniel" she said with a smile. "Did you two have an ice cream party and make out all night?"

Betty's eyes went wide "Hildaa!"

Hilda laughed "what? Oh, come on! Do you think I'm five? You come home to tell me you had ice cream sundaes with Daniel, and got all...messy, by tripping"

Betty was mouth-agape, wide-eye, staring at her sister in shock. How...how could she...

Hilda rolled her eyes "Granted you're very clumsy, but still"

Betty was biting her lip nervously "we uh... he sprayed whip cream on me and I uh...slipped on him and" she gestured to herself to show the end result.

Hilda still looked skeptical "mhm...alright, I'll just find out from your diary" Hilda said with a smirk before walking to her room and going in.

Betty let out a breath blowing her hair out of her face. She walked into her room to get some clothes so she could take a shower. When she walked into the bathroom she looked in the mirror at herself. Gosh, she looked terrible. Her hair was falling out of her tie, her clothes were a disaster, and even her glasses had a little whip cream. How could Daniel think she was adorable? Beautiful, even?

She couldn't help the smile from surfacing. He made her feel so amazing. He made her _feel_ beautiful.

As she pulled out her hair tie, her hair came loose around her shoulders, there was still chocolate in her hair. So much for the hair tie, she laughed. She was sure glad she even had a one. Daniel seemed to like her hair up.

She bit her lip remembering the feel of his lips on her skin. She could feel it now, just thinking about it. She let out a breath, her heart racing as all the feelings she felt with him were flooding her now. Her hands were shaking as she unbuttoned her blouse. Goodness, how was she going to deal with this? She was nuts about Daniel. Just the thought of him set her heart soaring. How was she going to be able to look at him without thinking about their...whatever they did?

As she took off her remaining clothes she could not keep away the extremely dirty thoughts she had of what Daniel could do to her without clothes; because, lord, even with her being fully dressed she felt hot.

She got into the shower letting the water wash away the evidence of her 'sundae party' with Daniel.

She smiled, he was so beautiful. She loved him. He was so sweet, and considerate, and funny, and...boy, was he gorgeous. His smile was so breathtaking and his eyes were beautiful; she would stare into his eyes all day if she could. Not to mention how sexy he was. He looked so good.

She felt disappointed. She didn't even get to kiss his chest.

What was she thinking? She should NOT be thinking about Daniel like this. Especially, since she still had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who was leaving her to be with someone else.

Why was she with him again? That _was_ stupid. She was stupid. She was finding the clarity she seemed so oblivious to before.

What was she thinking? She was ridiculous for being with someone who was going to leave her to be with someone else, who might as well have cheated on her.

Why did every guy she was with find some other woman to be with? Was she that terrible? She bit her lip to keep from crying. She was not going to cry over losers! They simply didn't deserve the tears, quite frankly.

She smiled; Daniel always makes her feel special. She remembered what he told her earlier.

_"You're an amazing, beautiful woman, Betty. And I am...so happy that you are in my life"_

As she finished with her shower and got dressed in her pajamas she fell onto her bed wishing that her life didn't have to be so complicated. She looked at the ceiling. She wanted to see Daniel again. And talk to him. He was so much fun to just sit around and talk to. He made her happy.

She thought of texting him, but felt unsure. What could she say? 'So thanks for kissing me all night and making me a hot sundae' she laughed at herself. She fought her desire to text him that she was disappointed she didn't get to lick anything off _him_. Wow, she had a dirty mind. She sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Daniel was sitting on his couch after having cleaned up the mess and taking a shower, his head back staring at the ceiling. What was he going to do? He suddenly felt crazy about Betty. His cute, clumsy, charming, beautiful Betty; she was really so cute. He couldn't get over how adorable she was when she blushed. It made him smile every time.

He could still feel the trail of her kisses on his skin. He was crazy. He let out a breath. How was he going to stop thinking about her?

He sighed. Her laugh was the best. It was so much fun to laugh with Betty. She lifted his heart with her laughter. He smiled closing his eyes. He should have known better than to get that close to her. How was he supposed to know he was going to end up falling for her?

She was so _sexy_. Who knew that his Betty had that side to her? Seeing her open her blouse, having her kiss him, her leaning over him to spray the whip cream on him, her hair tied in that pony tail, she looked hot. He let out a deep breath. He would never be able to look at her without fantasizing about her now. She had incredibly perfect, sexy, yummy lips. He wished he kissed her. He sighed; man, why didn't he kiss her?

He heard his phone beep out of nowhere. He saw it sitting on top of the table. He didn't want anything to do with the world right now. He just wanted to stay in his own bubble of thought. Perhaps, he should try and go to bed.

This was going to be a challenge, for sure.

He picked up his phone as he got up and unlocked it to see that he had received a text from Betty. His heart shot out of his chest and began pounding like a drum. He swiped it to read it and smiled when he read it

_Betty: Thanks again for your tutoring session. It was fun. You can send me the bill. Lol ;)_

He grinned brightly. He quickly text back

_U r m8ty wlcm, baby. This 1 is on the house. If u'd like, I'll gladly receive kisses as payment. ;)_

About a minute later he got a text back as he got in his bed. He grinned brightly seeing her name light up as he received the message.

_Betty: lol why thank you. That's mighty sweet of you. _

He smiled and text her back _Night my sweet friend. Hope u have sexy dreams of me ;)_ He was sure that she would blush. He wished he could see her face.

Betty stared at her phone screen unsure what she could respond with without making it flirty. She so wanted to flirt with him, but she knew she shouldn't. She took a safer route.

_ Good night, Daniel. Hope you have pleasant dreams, too _

She was happy to see his response. _Daniel: Thanks beautiful __J_

She sighed staring up at the ceiling of her room. She was still in dreamland over Daniel calling her beautiful. She felt so nice at the moment. She closed her eyes, a smile on her face, thinking about Daniel's text to have sexy dreams of him. Oh yeah, like that was even an option. With everything he did to her...and didn't do to her, her dreams were sure to be...interesting, that was for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bananas for Daniel **

_**For entertainment only! :P**_

* * *

**_CH5_**

Daniel picked up his paintball gun as if he really was going into war, about to breathe his last breath.

He was upset, especially when he heard from Amanda that Betty had a date with stupid idiot Henry.

What the hell?

He was pissed. After all that he and Betty have been through, how close they were, the way he felt with her, and damn, what she did to him, she was on a date with that selfish nerd?

She was with the nerd instead of being here on his team. He was upset.

Amanda looked at him "Why do you look so angry?"

He looked at her "I am angry! Where the hell is Betty?!"

Amanda looked at him for a moment, but then said "I told you. On a date with that loser who cheated on her"

Just hearing Amanda voice what he knew pissed him off more, especially the 'loser who cheated on her' part. He glared at her, his anger transparent. "Whatever, let's do this! I just want to get this over with! You're on my team, for a reason. You always have my back" he said, feeling bummed that Betty was not here.

Amanda smiled "I won't let you down"

He smiled at her despite the pain he felt in his chest. The rest of his teammates appeared next to them ready to start this war between him and his sister. He felt saddened that his team was lacking one very important person; the defense to his heart, but she was with a stupid jerky selfish guy instead and took his heart with her.

He and his teammates strolled down the tube to meet the other team. He loved being in paintball gear. It made him feel like he was a live-action hero or spy in a film. He smirked thinking about how Betty would laugh at him and tease him for believing that. He frowned for second, but was brought back to the current moment seeing as they walked through directly across from his team was Alexis and her team strolling through their side of the hallway as if they owned the place.

When they were face to face he looked at her and said "Prepare to be beat, sis"

She came up to him and said in a sure voice "You wish"

He smirked "You're on!"

She looked at him with a fierce fire in her eyes "Whoever's team wins, the captain gets control of Meade."

"Deal"

She grinned "Deal"

Betty walked into the Reggaeton club that her sister and Gio decided to go to meet Henry. She needed to talk to him, and more importantly she needed her sister at the moment.

When she spotted her sister and Gio sitting at a table, she smiled, and when Hilda ran over and greeted her excitedly Betty hugged her "Hilda!"

"Betty, I'm so happy you decided to come here"

Betty nodded, but looked at her and said "I actually...uh, I really need to talk to you Hilda. Before Henry comes here."

Before her sister could comment, Gio walked up to them "Betty, hey, decided to join us and have some fun, other than your boring Sundae Saturday

Betty blushed thinking that her Sundae Friday with Daniel was not boring at all. It was hot and sexy and fun, and oh God, she really needed to talk to her sister "Actually, I uh...I had a Sundae party with Daniel" she looked to her sister with this enticing look as she said "and is was... _tons_ of fun"

Hilda and Gio were looking at her in shock; once Hilda got her senses back, she screamed and said "YOU WHAT!? You DID make out all night! Oh my God, Betty!"

Betty bit her lip looking at her sister, a blush coloring her face.

"Lucky guy" she heard Gio say. Both she and Hilda looked at him. His face reddened "I mean uh..." he sighed "I always knew you two would end up together." He gave her a small smile "Why are you here then?" he asked curiously.

Betty looked to her sister "I was going to ask you what you think? I uh..." she smiled "Daniel just makes me so happy. I ... I've never felt the way I do like how I feel when I'm with him. We can just sit around and talk and have the best time. He makes me feel...special" She said looking at them with a smile.

Smiles spread their faces as they listened to her.

"As long as he treats you nicely, I'm happy for you, mami"

Betty smiled brightly and hugged her tight. Hilda looked at her and whispered "What about Henry?" she gestured to where he was coming into the club. Betty let out a deep breath as she saw him. He looked so excited to see her, but she knew she didn't have a future with him. Who knew if she even had a future with Daniel? She had to take a chance though, or she might be missing out on her true love. The thought of Daniel being her true love made her heart pound.

She walked up to Henry feeling more determined. He smiled and pulled her close to wrap his arms around her. She sighed and said "I think we should break up"

He let go of her as if he was shot "What?"

"I'm sorry, Henry, I just...there's no future between us."

"But Betty, I love you"

"I'm sorry. I've realized that the man I love has been right there in front of me this whole time, I was just too...scared to even ever acknowledge it."

He looked upset looking in the direction of where Hilda and Gio were dancing "You mean Gio"

"NO!" Betty exclaimed "Why does everyone keep saying that!" she sighed feeling irritated now. "I'm sorry, Henry, but I have to go!" She was rushing to the exit, but he grabbed her and said "where are you going?"

She looked to him, a smile on her face "Where I should have been" she released herself from his hold and left knowing that she in no way belonged with Henry. It WAS stupid. Daniel was right. She smiled brightly as she left. When she got to the street, she heard her name being called "Betty!"

She looked back to the club and saw Gio run up to her. She sighed, oh boy, he was probably going to tell her how stupid she was and be smug about it. When he stopped in front of her he looked at her with a smile "I just wanted to tell you, I always felt you deserved better than egg salad."

Betty rolled her eyes.

"As much as I uh...wished it could be me" he started causing her eyes to become wide "Gio-"

He stopped her and said "I'm happy that you are happy. Daniel seems to really like you. I know he would do anything for you" he said with a smile. His words shocked her so much, she was unable to keep her eyes from watering.

She bit her lip, and pulled him close to hug him. "Thanks Gio"

When she let go of him she placed a kiss to his cheek. "You're not so terrible"

He laughed "You're not so bad yourself"

She grinned "Thanks, I uh...I have to go!"

He nodded "Good luck"

Betty nodded and made her way, a thrill filling her. What Gio told her reached her heart. Daniel did always do anything for her. He even told her last night that he would do anything for her. She bit her lip to keep the tears she felt back. She hadn't realized just how much Daniel filled her heart. She knew she cared about him, but she didn't realize the extent of her love for him until last night. Their time together, just them, no drama; it felt great being with him.

Daniel had lost three of his teammates. It was just him and Amanda, now. He had to find where she was, in the Closet, no doubt.

He couldn't stop thinking about Betty and the fact that she was with nerd-boy. It made him so angry. Just the thought of Betty letting the idiot touch her made him cringe. His heart couldn't take the pain he felt seeing that Betty ditched him to be with the grub.

How could she be with loser when she had kissed _him_ and let _him _kiss _her_? Dammit, he wished he didn't care about loyalty or else he would have kissed her last night. He tried to be a gentleman and not take advantage of their 'situation', but now he was more pissed at himself that he didn't grab her and kiss those hot, sexy lips, and show her that he was a way better man than the asshole she was with now.

He let out a deep sigh as he sneaked past the men's room. Just as he passed he heard the door open, he turned and shot Stella in the chest "HAH! Now, it's just two left" he said feeling better that he and his sister were now even. He had to find Amanda; he ducked when he reached the hallway to reach the Closet. He crawled and saw Amanda. She heard him and picked her gun up

"Amanda, it's just me" he came up next to her. She looked like she'd been through war. He loved this. It was an exciting thrill to 'go into battle'. "Are you ok?" he asked looking at her.

She held onto the mannequin that was wearing a glamorous jacket. "It was bad. I should feel something, but...I feel nothing" she said as if she lost her soul. He couldn't help but chuckle. "War has changed me"

He laughed at his friend, but said "Come on, we got this! I just shot Stella in the men's room. Are you with me?"

Amanda gave him a slow smile "yes, let's do this"

He grinned "Alright, I'm really glad you're here for me"

She nodded "I want to kill Nick Pepper" He laughed "Great, you take him, I'll take Alexis."

She got up and left, with renewed motivation. He shook his head as he watched her leave. He heard a very conniving "Dannny" in the echoes of the offices. Alexis was ruthless. She was insane. She had taken out the majority of his team in one go as she was pulled on a cart towering over everything. She was merciless, shooting his teammates wherever possible.

He crept against a wall to reach the conference room; he caught a glimpse of her. In a split second, she leapt over the conference table to get in the center so she had a cover and vantage point, but she yelped, and had gotten hurt.

He ran over worriedly "Alexis!" he slid over the table and looked at her as she was holding onto her ankle "Are you ok?" he still kept his caution, despite the gun not being in her hands. She looked at him and said "Take the shot!"

He looked at her and aimed his gun at her to take the shot. He let the gun rest and got down to help her up "not like this!"

He helped her up "Look, does it matter who dad wanted to run Meade? Why don't we do it together?" he suggested. He was tired of fighting.

She looked at in surprise. He smiled "we can be a team" he held his hand out to her. She shook his hand and put her other arm around him to pull him closer "You were always the nice one, Danny" she said in a soft voice. Her grip on him got tighter and he felt her hand on the gun. Shit, he was a goner. He was going to lose everything now. He didn't have the woman he was crazy about and was about to lose his job, his dignity, his sister; he couldn't feel smaller than he did at the moment.

"I let you win the tree house, Danny, but not this time" she said. He closed his eyes and a loud resonating shot was fired. He was startled by the sound, moving back from Alexis to see if she had shot him, but instead there was a blue splatter on her. He looked in shock. How had that happened?

"I thought you could use a hand"

Daniel and Alexis both looked to the entrance to the conference room, to see "BETTY!" Daniel exclaimed in surprise, happiness filling him, his eyes lighting up seeing her there. What was she doing here?

She was in a the blue paint ball uniform, her hair tied up, wearing a blue headband, holding the paintball gun and looking at him with that smile of hers. He ran over, a rush spreading through him at the sight of her looking so amazing and hot, and cute and here for him; he slid over the table and as soon as he reached her he grabbed her to him spinning her around, causing her to laugh. He grinned; he never felt so amazing.

"I can't believe you're here!"

When he let her down, he took hold of her face and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms lifted around his midsection pulling him closer. He never felt so happy, so alive. Feeling her lips and having her kiss him back was giving him a heart attack. She was amazing. Who knew Betty was this passionate. He should have known; she was always very strong and passionate in everything else she did.

Betty couldn't have felt more right than to be here with Daniel. And having him look so happy to see her and how he kissed her ignited her soul, lifted her heart. Yes, with Daniel was where she should have been, and she was so happy she was here.

When he let go of her, he looked at her eyes, still holding her face. "I almost lost. What are you doing here?"

She smiled looking at him "I'm always on Team Daniel"

He grinned brightly before kissing her again. God, he loved her. She was the best team anyone could ever want or need or have, and she was on his team. When Daniel stopped kissing her, Alexis came over, a shocked look on her face as she looked at both of them. "You...what?" she was confused.

They both laughed. Daniel grinned and put his arm around Betty's shoulder pulling her closer to him "You see, Alexis. Life is so much better when you have a team" he said looking to Betty with a smile. She smiled at him.

Alexis rolled her eyes "Yah, yah" she let out a frustrated sigh, but held her hand out to him "You win"

He shook his head "no, I uh...I want you to be in charge of Meade. You want it more than me"

She and Betty both looked at him in surprise. He looked to Betty "I have what I need here"

Betty looked at him with glossy eyes and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling so happy that Betty really was here for him. She was on Team Daniel.

Alexis looked at them, a slight smile; she looked to Daniel "Thanks Danny. I'll...um...see you later" she grinned. Daniel grinned back, unable to hide how happy he was.

* * *

AN: hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
